Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 04
by Boredstick
Summary: See previous parts 1 to 3


_Chapter __4: The Plot Revealed _

The elevator stopped at the medical section. The doors opened, as Ash reluctantly stepped out. Jesse was waiting for him to arrive, as she grabbed Ash tightly and escorted him through the medical bay: Brock had been moved to another section since he recovered most of his wounds, while the situation had gone much worse for May, as Dr Sebastian and his men struggled to find any useful memories.

Ash, despite his better judgement, kicked away Jesse and ran off to May, who was in great pain due to the program intensifying the scan. Ash, screaming out to May to wake up, was taken away by the doctors, as Jesse rushed forward and grabbed Ash even harder, as she hissed at him then continued through the medical bay and then entered an isolated room. Ash, struggling to get free, once flinched in pain as Jesse twisted his arm. Jesse then threw Ash aside and began to prepare for a memory extraction. The machine was ready to be used, as Jesse then ordered Ash to lie down on the board.

Not willing to cooperate anymore, Ash resisted as much as he could, but Jesse now had the odds in her favour: She strapped Ash down and gagged him, as she then put the wires on his head and began to

initiate the program. Silenced by the gag, Ash tried to scream, as he immediate felt a piercing feeling where the wires were, as they started to burn as well. Jesse smirked, as she continued to watch him:

- You see, normally it is standard to slowly go into the mind so that the host suffers less pain … but let's just say that we're even Ash Ketchum. This is just a preview of what awaits ahead of you…

James and Meowth had sneaked by the enhanced security around HQ, and were slowly making their way down Mount Quena, as they saw a horrible sight further down, at the foot of the mountain:

Team Rocket had recovered from several successful clashes from the police force, as they suddenly retreated closer to the mountain. A vicious roar was heard, as powerful bolts of lightning hit several police helicopters, forcing them to either crash or retreat. The police withdrew their forces, as James and Meowth were shocked: It was Zapdos, it had been captured and then brainwashed by Team Rocket.

- That's one big, mean golden birdie! I hope we don't encounter it, my whiskers are already stiff from last time we meet it, and the lightning didn't even hit me! What can we do to help Jimmie Boy?

- Sorry bud, but I fear that all we can do is help the police get into HQ, but with all the security there it's a miracle we even got out undetected! C'mon, lets continue down before we are spotted!

- I don't know what's worse: That we have a bolt-crazy bird in the sky, the grunts on the ground, or the fact that we are helping out the good guys once again despite the odds being against us!

- That may be, but whatever the boss has planned is too wicked, if it involves Jesse getting hurt and brainwashed then I have to do something: I cannot let anything happen to her! I won't let it!

While James and Meowth continued down, the police withdrew all forces and headed back towards the forest for a debriefing, unaware of the lethal danger that awaits them. Lance, unwilling to battle Zapdos unless absolutely necessary called back his Pokemon and told Dragonite to fly back to the police command centre in the forest. The Team Rocket Grunts used the opportunity to regroup as well.

Delia, trying to find a way out of the room, was suddenly apprehended from behind by Giovanni, as he forced her to sit down, as he then took a seat in front of her. Suddenly Hun and Attila came out of the elevator, and then stood next to Giovanni. Giovanni then snapped his fingers, as the concealed door opened. Suddenly Brock came out, as Delia was shocked by what Giovanni had done to Ash's friends.

- Now, I'm asking you politely darling: Come and stand by my side willingly just like you used to… or force Attila and Hun to drag you down and make you as brainless as Brock Harrison is!

- What do you want to achieve with all of this Gio, isn't it enough that you are the most hated man on the planet, do you have to defile anything you come across, even if it is Ash and his friends!?

- Well my explanation won't do you any good if you are to come with Attila and Hun, so if you want me to tell you then I assume that you will willingly cooperate with anything I demand of you?

- If that's what it takes for you to speak up then so be it: I'll play along with your games Gio, but if anything goes wrong then you can be sure that I certainly won't be by your side. Good enough for you?

- Perfectly acceptable, considering the fact that my plan is flawless. Attila, take Hun with you and make sure that nothing goes wrong with May Taylor's memory extraction: She is very important in all of this!

Attila and Hun nodded, as they took Brock with them and entered the elevator, as it began to descend down. Attila and Hun discussed if Dr Yung should be trusted, when suddenly Attila fell to the ground, with a shard stabbed right into his back. Before Hun could react and push the alarm button, Brock silenced her and took a chokehold on her, as she gasped for air, struggling to free herself from his grip. It didn't take too long before Hun passed out, as Brock let her go, closing her eyes and hoping for forgiveness for what he had to do. He then pressed the button for the main level, as it descended further:

Brock arrived, and as the elevator doors opened he ran as fast as he could: He had resisted being brainwashed by focusing on the pain he felt when being hit by the Iron Tail, thus keeping enough memory of the event in order to slowly regain his memory back. Using the opportunity to spy, Brock found out about the bombs in the forest, and decided to warn everyone in time before the bombs go off.

It didn't take too long before Attila and Hun were found, and as Brock encountered some grunts just near the exit the alarm went off, as Cassidy shouted out from some speakers about Brock's betrayal.

Given back his Pokemon when thought loyal, Brock took out a Pokeball and called forth Steelix, as he ordered it to use Iron Tail on the grunts. Being in such a small corridor and with Steelix blocking an escape route, the grunts couldn't escape the massive attack, as they got hit and tossed right into the wall. Brock called back Steelix, as he then opened the front gate and continued towards the forest.

Brock then decided to climb down the mountain, as he then took the same route James and Meowth did, when he noticed that Zapdos was patrolling the sky for any police intrusion. Brock continued down, as he reached the base of the mountain and ran off into the forest. He then encountered James and Meowth, taking a break before continuing. Brock quickly took out Steelix and ordered it to attack them.

- Please don't! We're not a part of this, we just want to help! Ash sent us to show the police the easiest route to HQ! We never wanted all of this to happen, even Jessie has been brainwashed by the boss!

- What James says is true, we helped the twerp track the helicopter to Purity Canyon! All we want now is to end this and get Jesse back to normal! This time we're not the bad guys, we're the good guys!

- Still, I don't know if I can trust you… guess we have to trust one another, but know that if you try anything I will use force to stop you: Whatever Giovanni has planned he must be stopped no matter what!

Jesse, furious of what she just found out from the speakers, hesitated to leave Ash in favour of leading the hunt after Brock, but eventually decided to do so, as she increased the search depth of the memory program, as Ash's pain intensified. Jesse then left the memory program on auto-search, as she locked the door and left. A screen suddenly appeared, as it began to show some of Ash's memories:

The screen showed several encounters with the legendary Pokemon: Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei, and many more in which Ash has been in contact with and encountered during his journeys. The scanning intensified even more, as it gathered info about the Pokemon Ash encountered and then saved the data in its database, as it compared the data extracted from Ash with data taken from others memory.

Suddenly, when scanning for information about Unown it then failed, as it again tried to scan Ash's memory about them, and again it failed to find anything, as if there was no memory of them although Ash clearly remembers his encounter with them at Greenfield and near Mount Silver. Suddenly, as Ash thought about his encounter with the Unknown at Greenfield the machine malfunctioned, as it then gathered info from it's database and then suddenly displayed on the screen someone else's memory of the Unknown at Greenfield: A familiar voice was heard: It was Misty. The machine was showing her memory:

´´ My Pokemon got easily beaten by Molly and her imaginary Pokemon, I just hope I can get to Ash before he goes into a battle with her: There's no telling what would happen if Ash loses to her, and Entei seems to have a mind of its own unlike Molly's other Pokemon. No time to waste, I have to hurry, I'd never forgive myself if something would happen to Ash, especially now that he needs me! I can´t wait for Brock, Ash could be in danger by now, and if he is then I have to save him! Don´t worry Ash Ketchum I´m coming to you, and together you and I can get through this as well. Both of us. Together…´´

Suddenly something used Psychic to shut down the program, as Ash's straps and gag were removed and crushed to little pieces. Ash, slowly standing on his feet and trying to recover from the torment he had suffered then had a strange feeling that he was being watched by something. Feeling better, Ash went to a nearby computer and checked if May had been moved somewhere else. Ash left the room, as he then thought of Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon, and where they could be. Ash returned to the room he just left, only to find it totally empty. The board, the machine, the computer… All were gone.

Pikachu, called forth from it's Pokeball, quickly tried to attack it's surroundings with a mighty bolt of Thunder, but was quickly sprayed with an anti-conductive aerosol, making it impossible for it to attack with electricity. Pikachu was then grabbed by someone and put onto a similar board, for its memory to probably be extracted as well. It was Professor Namba, and beside him was no other than Dr Yung.

- I have always been fascinated with your marvellous work Professor, especially the project with the fury and rage capabilities in Pokemon. But now it's your turn to be fascinated by what I have to offer.

- Indeed. You may be young and have little experience in what I work on, but what I have heard from Giovanni about you is enough to make me eager to try out some of your creations. Do begin please!

- Very well Professor: First, something I am really proud of, as it is the base of all my projects I have worked on… The Mirage System. With correct data and equipment, I can literary create Pokemon that are near invincible, and of course obey your every command without hesitation. Now this would normally be enough for Giovanni… but he wants more, he demanded something far more perfect that this…

- Yes, ever since Giovanni ordered me to revive the fury and rage project I have made much improvement as well as progress on other areas thanks to what I've learned… but he demands perfection!

- It is much to ask for, but I believe that I can grant him that. And I will, for my next invention is something that Giovanni wants to use as soon as it is operational and ready… The Synergy Energizer.

- Yes, I heard about the prototype you researched on with the leading scientists at the time: A machine that can drain energy from any source and then double it, and if necessary use it for any purpose!

- Yes, but that was the prototype: Back then I could only contain a small amount of energy, any more and the system failed. But this machine is soon operational, and I will first test it on this Pikachu here.

- Please do, this one belongs to a young Pokemon trainer that has hindered me in my work before, and I have only witnessed a small fraction of its power. Jessie confirms that this Pikachu is very special.

- If what she says is true, and if this test is successful… then we might make the world's strongest Pikachu even stronger than anyone could ever imagine. And if we combine this with your fury and anger...

- Then Giovanni will never doubt our potential ever again, and he gets his wish: He wants this Pikachu to be loyal to him alone, and its power raised to the max. We'll see if we succeed or not. Begin!

Pikachu was strapped down on a similar board that had some added equipment, as Pikachu again tried to attack with electricity, but again it failed due to the aerosol coat it has on its skin. Before Pikachu could be gagged, it quickly gathered the element of surprise and took a powerful bite on the assistant doctor holding the gag, as Pikachu wouldn't let go. The assistant screamed in pain, as Namba initiated the Memory Retrieval Program in hope that Pikachu would succumb to the pain and let go. The program intensified, but still Pikachu resisted and had a firm hold on the hand, as Pikachu got an idea:

Namba and Yung tried to separate Pikachu´s jaws apart with some surgical tools, when Pikachu smirked: Its teeth didn't have aerosol on them, and as the appliers were in place Pikachu used nearly all the power it had and sent out a mighty bolt of Thunder. Too late to realize the danger, all three men were hit by the attack, as they fainted due to the overwhelming power. Pikachu then bit the straps, using the electricity to free itself. It got lose, as suddenly Team Rocket Grunts rushed into the room to try to stop Pikachu. Several Pokemon were called for, as Pikachu then prepared to defend itself at any cost.

Max then appeared, as the grunts threatened to hurt him unless Pikachu surrenders. Pikachu, not knowing that Max was brainwashed, reluctantly surrendered itself to Team Rocket, as the grunts restrained Pikachu and completely covered it in aerosol in order to prevent any more surprises. With Pikachu strapped down and gagged, the grunts then tried to wake up the men, but Yung, Namba and the assistant were still unconscious due to the mighty blast. Suddenly the grunts noticed that the assistant didn't breathe, as they checked his pulse. Nothing. They took him up and quickly moved him out of the room.

Back in the forest, everyone gathered for the police briefing that was about to begin in just a few minutes. Oak was taken care of by several Chansey, as Tracey, Ritchie and the rest gathered. Officer Jenny from Viridian City, leading the whole rescue operation and assault, prepared to begin without Jenny from Pallet Town, unaware that her absence was due to her sudden betrayal and the hidden bombs.

- Alright everybody, I suppose Jenny from Pallet Town is still out in the forest to scout for any threats, so I'm going to start ahead of her: As you all know, we were called for back in Pallet Town when all of this began with the apparent abduction of Delia Ketchum, and Samuel Oak, and we still assume that Misty Williams was abducted as well even though we have little information regarding her whereabouts.

- I was taking care of the Pokeballs in the storage room when I suddenly heard a violent bang, and before I knew it Professor Oak was kidnapped by the intruders. Miss Ketchum had left the lab just half an hour before, so they probably got to her first before Professor Oak, and since Misty later was assaulted in the gym it is highly likely that she, along with Miss Ketchum still are held captive by Team Rocket.

- I'm in charge of the entire police force, and of course this is foremost a rescue operation: Any captives must be rescued before a direct assault can even be considered. Anything you like to add Professor?

- Yes Jenny: Most of us including me were held captive inside a large hangar, as Team Rocket took several people at a time, and afterwards they never returned. The whereabouts of these people must be clear, as they might even be used as human shields if the police attack. Having personally experienced their brutality, I can assure you all that Team Rocket are willing to do anything to defend themselves!

- We must be sure that we don't have any friendly units in the crossfire. My men have also reported that Team Rocket have some numerous and powerful Pokemon, but we have some assistance as well.

- Me and my pal Sparky are ready to help lead the assault against Team Rocket, as you will need all the power you can get against their brute force. Tracey and Oak have given their Pokemon orders to help out as well, and with great assistance from Lance then Team Rocket will be hard-pressed to keep us away from Mount Quena and their HQ. However I'm worried that some of my friends that went in alone to scout might have been captured since I haven't heard from them, and their Pokegear seems to be offline. When I reach the mountain I'll try to locate them and take them out of there if possible.

- I'm not too worried, I have known Ash Ketchum ever since I gave him Pikachu: Both of them are a hard match for anyone who tries to get in their way. And should the gymleader Brock Harrison get free then he will cut through any obstacle like a scythe through wheat with his lethal Steelix. The young trainer May Taylor has some powerful Pokemon at her disposal as well: What I'm most worried about is that Max Taylor and Delia Ketchum, being key characters are probably held hostage at HQ, and Giovanni might not hesitate to use them against us. We still don't know anything about what he has planned.

- If these trainers are as skilled as you say Professor then hopefully one of them, if possible, can help lead the way to HQ since they most likely have gone through the buildings and structures for a way out. We have always suspected that Giovanni Mortegio was involved in something criminal, but we would have never guessed that the leader for Team Rocket would be almost next door to our police station.

- He is indeed dangerous. I and my Dragonite encountered Zapdos near the foot of the mountain: Somehow Giovanni has acquired the assistance of this legendary bird, and I am very reluctant to fight this legendary Pokemon not only because it wouldn't be ethical, but from what I've seen so far is that Zapdos won't stop at nothing to keep us away, even if it were to be seriously injured in a battle against me.

Suddenly Brock rushed into the tent, and with no time to waste he told everyone to run off as far as possible due to the bomb threat. Everyone panicked and fled, as James and Meowth scouted ahead should any Team Rocket Grunts use the opportunity to attack. Lance and Oak quickly took flight on their Dragonites to protect the airspace while Officer Jenny sent out her Pokemon, ordering them to try help find the bombs. Gathering the rescue team together, Tracey and Ritchie along with the police force moved towards the mountain the moment Meowth shouted out that the enemy was approaching.

Delia, nervously watching out the window for the explosion from the bomb, was terrified that something would happen to the ones caught in the blast. Giovanni then told her to turn around and listen to him.

- I really had no choice: They continued to fight my men at the base of the mountain, trying to stop me and possible imprison me. They forced my hand and they must accept the outcome. At least I told the lovely Officer Jenny to make sure the blast radius is large and powerful enough to not leave any crippled, tormented survivors. And as much as I would have liked to have a one final chat with Professor Oak I can't be responsible if he is caught in the blast. Any remaining forces and scouts will either be captured or annihilated by my men. And soon my true goal will come true after all of this is dealt with…

- How could the husband I loved become such a disgrace of a man! I suspect you left in favour of leading Team Rocket, leaving me to care of Ash all alone, with him not having a father to turn to all his life?!

- That's true darling. I suspected that you would eventually discover what I was doing if I hadn't left you. Believe me when I say that it was a very difficult decision, and I still am as heartbroken as the day I left you. But I'm afraid that my late mother's goal is the same as mine, and it comes first before anything else in this world. Even my life is expendable if that's what it takes to make our dream come true!

- She was crazy Gio! She ranted about Legendary Pokemon nearly all her life, vowing to capture every Pokemon in the world in the process of finding a Legendary Pokemon. She was chasing a dream Gio!

- And that dream is near complete: Already I have Zapdos in my possession thanks to Dr Sebastian's wonderful machine that allows me to brainwash any living thing and mould its mind as I see fit, and my men are probably on their way with Articuno and Moltres. Many more Legendary Pokemon await to be captured, and for those that I cannot find I just simply create them using Dr Yung´s Mirage System.

- And what if you have these Pokemon, do you still think the world just will bow down in front of you like you were some conqueror on a new land?! They might kill you if that's what it takes to stop you!

- Oh I am fully aware of that possibility, that's why I have prepared myself for such an event. I have already sent some men to Forina to obtain a very special artefact that contains energy stored for 1000 years. The location of this Pokemon called Jirachi was obtained from a memory scan of Max Taylor, and Dr Sebastian now goes through May's mind for any useful information she could possibly have.

- Why would you need such massive energy? That would be more than you can handle! I don't know what your doctors and scientists have told you, but stop before you do something you can't control!

- Dr Yung has assured me that his final version of The Synergy Energizer can store nearly unlimited energy, and as he doubles it I will put it to good use: First I'll bring back Attila and Hun by exposing them to such intensive radiation from the energy that their cells repair themselves. Granted, it's never been done before, that's why I'm willing to test this on them first. And of course I have more planned ahead.

- You're talking about using that energy for reanimation of the dead?! Gio you have truly gone mad if you think that it will really work, especially since it has never been done before by anyone else!

- No one else has done it because it hasn't been possible: But I can and I promise you that I will: With the modern technology of today together with that energy I truly believe that anything is possible.

- How could you even consider such a thing in the first place! Oh my god, don't tell me that…it can't be! Please, do check and see if Ash is alright and well! I swear, if anything happens to him I will ki…

- Calm yourself! Ash is perfectly fine, Butch and Cassidy are monitoring him in the next room as we speak. But I'm afraid that it's because of the gymleader girl that I began reconsider this: Apparently after the assault on the gym she hit her head bad and fell unconscious into the pool and drowned. Butch and Cassidy quickly managed to extract her and rush her to a nearby secret facility in order to resuscitate her, but even though they succeeded she fell into a deep and powerful coma. All my doctors and scientists have done everything possible to help her, but she still remains comatose, and from what I know her life-signs indicate that she is slowly fading away. I have not accessed deep memories from her since that could make her state even worse. Still I do my best to keep her alive as long as humanly possibly.

Delia, devastated by what she just heard, couldn't take it anymore. She fainted due to everything that happened, as Giovanni carried her off the couch and entered the elevator, as he then took her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He then phoned Butch and Cassidy to keep an eye on her, but they weren't responding. Worried about them, Giovanni entered the elevator and went back up again.

Ash, trying to keep himself concealed in the immense hallway suddenly found a heavily locked area. Thinking that Pikachu and the other Pokemon might be inside, Ash smashed the control panel in an effort to try short-circuited the lock mechanism. Nothing happened. Suddenly the door opened, as Ash entered a chamber, filled with vast amounts of computers and medical equipment. Ash checked out most of the computers for information, as they apparently were monitoring something. Ash didn't find anything of interest and decided to check the next room when he was quite surprised by what just happened:

There was no exit, the door in which Ash had entered just seconds ago was gone, a wall replaced the area in which the door was carved in. Ash, scared that he might have gone into a trap suddenly fell.

He had slipped on a strap, and as he rose up he saw that again the entire room was near empty except for a computer, a sealed tube carved into the wall and the board that Ash was strapped onto before.

Again having the feeling that something was watching him, Ash shouted out if someone is inside the room with him. Suddenly the lights disappeared, and all Ash could see in the dark was the blinding flash from the computer screen. Ash went to it, as the words ´´ _**INITIATE**_´´ was written several times on the screen. Ash pressed Enter, as the lights suddenly came back on, and the bright white walls were now solid black. The lights were toned down, as Ash barely could see anything in front of him. Suddenly he saw that something, or someone, was on the board that was next to the computer that Ash stood by.

Ash tried to come closer, but suddenly saw that he was surrounded by thick glass walls, separating him from the board and the rest of the room except the computer. The computer then displayed more info:

´´ Life-signs weak, close to critical condition. All efforts to maintain stabile comatose state unsuccessful. Subject Misty Williams remains comatose due to unknown reasons. Expected time to death: 5 Min´´

- What is this…seems to be someone on that board. It's too dark, I can barely see my hand in front of me. Looks to be someone in a coma or something… seems it is Mis…OH MY GOD! NO! MISTY!

Suddenly an explosion was heard, as Ash felt the ground shake due to the massive force. Suddenly he slipped and hit his head bad on the computer, and unexplainably fell unconscious into a pool of water…

(Chapter 5… in a near future)


End file.
